


Braces And Pencils: Just Another Day At Camp

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [12]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Braces!Max, Gen, I'm tired, Just some Camp mischief, There is swearing, but that's all Max, thanks to Yellowbirdbluetoo for the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Definitely not based off of a conversation I had with Yellowbirdbluetoo on their fic "Brace Face"-----Basically Max has braces and became friends with Nerris.





	Braces And Pencils: Just Another Day At Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowbirdbluetoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brace face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051211) by [Yellowbirdbluetoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo). 



> It's very short but I really wanted to do it, so here it be.

Preston stood at the bottom of Nerris's castle, looking up.

"Max, you stole my lucky pencil. Can I have it back?"

The fluffy-haired boy peeked over the edges and yelled down.

"No! Screw off, Prethton! I need it!"

Preston snorted at Max's lisp, as a result from the boy's braces, and yelled back up.

"I think I need it more, train track teeth!"

There was silence for a second, and Preston thought he was ignored, when the cardboard door to the castle flew open and Max tackled him to the ground, screaming.

"You take that back, athhole!"

Nerris looked over the edge, yelling "Careful! The castle is unstable!"

Preston squealed and curled into a ball, relieved when Max was pulled off of him. Nikki and Neil were holding him back, while he was trying to pull himself away from them, spitting lisped insults at Preston. Neil glared at Max and said something, and Max groaned. He pulled his arms out of their grips, and walked towards Preston, holding out the pencil so that the eraser touched his chest.

"Here's your thupid penthil, Prethon."

Preston took it, smiling.

"Thanks, train tracks."

 

They spent the next few minutes trying to keep Max from ripping Preston apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are great.  
> Make sure to tell me what you want to see next!


End file.
